


Maybe, I Don't Know

by Sammyjjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Bottom Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, and i mean minho may get a book to his head but, this was based off a prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: The two of them seemed to always fight, but this one got a little out of hand, and now the enemies were stuck in detention together.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun
Kudos: 16





	Maybe, I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "You pissed me off in class so I threw a book at your head and now I'm in detention and jesus fuck I hate you so much and the teacher made me apologise and wait you're cuter up close and the way you talk is actually kind of nice oh fuck no" from i-write-shakespeare-not-disney on tumblr.

The teacher sighed, rubbing their temple as the two boys began fighting again, over something as much as a fellow classmate asking for a book off of the top shelf.

"The only reason you're so tall is because you need room for your ego too!" The short brown haired boy shot.

"Oh really? then where do you hide your ego? In that big head of yours?" The tall athlete retorted.

"Oh, go shove your precious soccer ball up your ass, you frog face" The short boy said.

"Jonghyun!" The teacher had to say something, cursing wasn't allowed but this wasn't the first time it had happened of course.

"I bet you'd like it better, that's why you can't keep a girlfriend, isn't it?" The athlete asked and Jonghyun's fist tightened around the book he had gotten down.

"Minho, Jonghyun, both of you, stop" The teacher told them firmly as the class began to chuckle at Minho's words.

"You're always over at your precious gay friend Kibum's house, you've probably had some pretty fun times" Minho smiled at the reaction from the class and Jonghyun.

The majority were laughing as the teacher tried to quiet them down to speak.

"Jonghyun, sit down and I'll go on with class without punishing the two of you" The teacher spoke and the class got a little quieter.

But everyone became silent as the book Jonghyun was holding shot out of his hand and hit Minho in the side of the head. The athlete stood up quickly, ready to retaliate when the teacher spoke up.

"Both of you, up here now!" They yelled, making the boys freeze before complying.

Jonghyun had his head down as he made his way to the front of the room while Minho refused to make eye contact with the teacher.

"Minho, apologize for your comments" They instructed.

"I'm sorry for calling you a short gay" Minho bowed, glaring at Jonghyun when he came back up.

"Jonghyun, apologize for hitting him with a book" The next instruction came.

"I'm sorry for hurting your precious head" Jonghyun bowed, avoiding any eye contact as his cheeks reddened.

"I'll see you both in detention today" The teacher announced and Minho looked to them shocked.

"I can't miss practice, there's a game tomorrow!" He told them.

"You should've thought about that beforehand, I'll email the coach my reasoning and I'm sure he'll agree with me" They replied and Minho sighed.

The two returned to their seats, Jonghyun mentally cursing himself as he tried to push back his feelings.

**-**

They were the only two in detention that day, and Jonghyun was counting the minutes to leave. They were both assigned work, and they were both working diligently, hoping the teacher would let them leave early. It wasn't until the teacher left that any noise other than breathing was made. A frustrated noise left Minho's lips as he stared angrily at his paper. Jonghyun looked up for a second before Minho's head turned to look at him and Jonghyun's gaze went back to his paper. Jonghyun's breath quickened as Minho got up and started walking his direction. A desk was slid next to his and the tall boy sat himself down in it.

"I don't understand what they're asking on question 28" Minho said and looked over to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun's gaze never faltered as he ignored the athlete, working on his own. He was surprised when the younger didn't ask anymore questions, until he realized the glances at his paper Minho would steal.

"Are you cheating off me?!" Jonghyun asked angrily.

"Well, you wouldn't help me" Minho replied and copied another answer.

"Did you really think I would?" Jonghyun asked and covered his paper.

"You seemed to like me when you apologized earlier, so I thought maybe" Minho trailed off with a slight pout on his face.

"What made you think that?!" Jonghyun exclaimed, the same blush from earlier returning as he realized how close Minho was.

He was really cute with that pout on.

"That blush" Minho poked Jonghyun's cheek and the older blinked at him.

Was it possible for a dick like Minho to look so cute??

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you have a crush on me" Minho said and Jonghyun scoffed.

"I threw a book at your head" He replied and Minho nodded.

"I know, but whenever we're close to eachother, you start to blush and right now your breathing is unsteady" Minho said and inched himself closer.

"Y-You're practically on top of m-me!" Jonghyun tried to use that as an excuse, but his eyes were on Minho's lips.

Minho smiled and slowly brought his lips to Jonghyun's. The older let him do it for a while, before pushing him off as he remembered the events of the day.

"What about what you said today? You made the whole class laugh at me from the assumption I was gay!" Jonghyun snapped.

"That was me playing the game, you told me to shove something up my ass so I used it against you. If you're going to carry out fights you have to know how to win them" Minho told him, "And, well, you just seemed like a bottom to me"

Jonghyun just stared at him, wanting to seem offended, but he was right...

Minho laid his hand on top of Jonghyun's and began playing with his fingers, waiting for some kind of response from the boy.

"Y-you're very observant, I would have never guessed you were gay though" Jonghyun said and Minho smiled.

"I'm actually pansexual, but everyone's surprised by that" Minho replied and slipped his fingers between Jonghyun's, curling them around his hand.

"Are you doing this because you like me? Or is it so that you can humiliate me later?" Jonghyun asked as Minho held his hand but he didn't return the favor.

"Well, if I was to humiliate you, I would out myself to the whole school. That doesn't sound too bad, but this school would never win a soccer match again" Minho laughed, "So what do you think?"

Jonghyun let his fingers curl around Minho's hand in response, and Minho leaned back in.

Jonghyun kissed back this time, and Minho's other hand rested on Jonghyun's side. The kiss didn't last long as Minho started to kiss Jonghyun's jaw and moved down to his neck.

"Minho, what if the teacher comes back in?" Jonghyun asked as the younger's hand snaked down from his side to his thigh.

"Don't worry, they're usually gone until the last ten minutes" Minho spoke from experience, Jonghyun knew, but he couldn't help worrying.

Until Minho was sucking on his neck and his hand was rubbing him through his pants. Jonghyun was panting in Minho's ear as one hand undid his pants and pulled him out of his underwear. Minho began stroking him and Jonghyun had to screw his eyes shut, only opening them when Minho's mouth disappeared from his neck. Jonghyun's lips were captured in another kiss and Jonghyun tightened his grip on Minho's hand as he pumped him faster. Minho broke the kiss and Jonghyun moaned, his head falling back.

"M-Minho" Jonghyun moaned and began to buck into his hand.

Minho smiled and began kissing at Jonghyun's neck again, finding a nice sensitive spot to suck on. Minho milked Jonghyun's orgasm out of him and made a tsk sound at the mess.

"Now you'll have to clean the classroom" Minho imitated their teacher but Jonghyun didn't pay attention.

Minho carefully tucked Jonghyun back into his pants and kissed him sweetly before getting up and grabbing a handful of tissues.

"So, am I now dating a star athlete? Or is he into one night stands?" Jonghyun asked and fixed his pants as Minho cleaned them up.

"I thought the answer would be obvious, but if you need some clearing up, how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" Minho asked and Jonghyun smiled.

"What about the game?" He asked as Minho discarded the soiled tissues.

"The coach is already going to kill me for detention, might as well make it a two for one" Minho smirked and Jonghyun began messing with his hand.

"Then I accept" Jonghyun smiled at him and Minho kissed him lightly.

They heard the lock to the door unlock and they both looked to the door, their hands linking them together. The teacher sighed as they entered the room and sat at their desk.

"I see you two won't be causing anymore fights" They noted and the couple blushed, "Now get back to work, you only have 10 minutes to complete that or you have detention tomorrow as well"


End file.
